


DWCAU Prompts

by Lil_Lycanthropy



Series: DWCAU (Dog Walking/College AU) [5]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Animals, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, i know i was surprised too, i'll update tags as i go?, minor injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lycanthropy/pseuds/Lil_Lycanthropy
Summary: Prompts from tumblr about theDWCAU.





	1. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt/Idea: Logan falls asleep leaning on Patton on the couch. (countessmissyshort)

It had been a busy day.

At least, that was the excuse Logan gave when he was jolted awake by his head snapping down and hitting his chest.

He had been writing a paper on asteroids for the science centre all day. Despite space being one of his special interests, it was tiring to be writing for six hours straight on space rocks orbiting the sun. With barely any breaks, he was running on caffeine from this morning’s cold coffee pot, and even that was wearing off.

Which would explain why he was so darn _tired_.

Virgil was in his room, probably doing schoolwork (or, more likely, taking a break from schoolwork and going on MySpace), and Roman was out working. Patton was preparing dinner, and it would be a few minutes. Now was the perfect time to rest his eyes, if only for a moment—

“Lo, Virge! I made pasta!”

Groaning, Logan rubbed his eyes and repositioned his glasses, then flapped his arms a couple times in his tired frustration. He just wanted to sleep.

At any rate, he stood up from the couch and stiffly walked over to the kitchen.

Virgil stayed in his room, which wasn’t unusual for him. He didn’t appear to like to eat in front of people, and he was probably doing something for his psych class. There were a lot of essays on Freud, apparently.

So Logan and Patton sat together and ate their pasta, going over the day. Usually, Logan would be elated at sharing what he had done, but evidently his voice didn’t hold its usual vigour at the talk of space.

“What’s goin’ on with you, Lo? You’re not usually this quiet.”  


“Sorry. Busy day. I’m incredibly tired.”

“Well, how about I clear this up, and you go put on one of your nerdy space documentaries. I’ll be there in a sec. Y’know, to keep you company.”

“You don’t have to—”  


“But I want to watch space with you!"

Logan sighed, too spent to argue. “Alright.”

He went to the living room, pulled up Netflix, and put on The Inexplicable Universe. Patton joined him a few minutes later, sitting beside him on the couch.

“Patton. There is a whole couch available. You could’ve picked any spot with as much space as you wanted, and yet you sit right next to me.”

“Are you gonna ask me to move?”

A smile quirked at Logan’s lips. “No.”

And so they watched Neil deGrasse Tyson explain what would happen if you fell into a black hole.

The combination of a full stomach, the quiet noise of the TV, and Patton’s warmth beside him had him nodding off. One time he jolted forward so hard his glasses slipped off, but he repositioned them, trying to be discreet.

He shuffled around, trying to find a more pleasant position, but his body was just too tired. Logan slumped right into Patton, head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Patton was surprised, but smiled and let him stay, continuing to watch the documentary. After a while, he fell asleep himself, and they were just two tired people who had found solace in each other. 

* * *

Roman was having a rough night.

First, he was working at McDonald’s on a Friday night, which would put anyone in bad mood. Second, he had been yelled at a total of seven times about goddamn fries. He didn’t even make the fries. Why were they yelling at him? Roman would never know.

He came back home at midnight after his shift at McDonald’s ended, grumbling to himself the entire ride. When he got home, he was prepared to start complaining as loudly as he could, if not for the unusual sight that greeted him when he opened the door.

Logan was asleep, snoring lightly while he rested his head on Patton’s shoulder. That was unusual for Logan, who was usually almost completely touch-averse, but he seemed entirely at ease in his sleep. Patton was also knocked out, sitting upright with his head tilted back into the couch.

Smiling at the scene, Roman grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two losers he called his friends, and went up thinking the day hadn’t been so bad after all.


	2. Dog Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uhh how about fluffy dog jumps on Person(of your choice) and then a bigger more heavy and strong dog also jumps on Person. DOG PILE (Anonymous)

Virgil had no idea how anyone could be so calm when they were literally removing pieces of thread that was holding something’s body together.

But Patton looked like he was having a grand old time removing the stitches from Jeffrey’s head. There was a total of six, and Patton carefully, yet quickly, pulled them all out without seeming to cause Jeffrey any pain.

He only had to look away a couple times, and he was glad Beth wasn’t there to see what was happenig to her dog. Virgil had offered to take him to the vet because one, Beth couldn’t get that far, and two, he had sorta gotten them into this mess anyway.

After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all simultaneously, the stitches were finally out. 

“Good boy, Jeffrey!” Patton said, giving the dog a treat, which he scarfed down.

Virgil pat Jeffrey a few times, giving his own little praises to the dog. 

That was, until he was knocked over by an enormous ball of blond fluff.

“Lil, no!”

Lil, Logan and Roman’s beautiful golden retriever, had somehow barrelled through the clinic and found Virgil, seeking one thing—kisses.

Virgil was trying to protect his face with his hands, both to stop the assault and hide the smile that had made its way onto his features.

Just as things seemed like they were going to be under control, he was hit by a freight train.

At least, it _felt_ like a freight train. In reality, Jeffrey had escaped Patton’s grasp and seemed eager to join the party.

The two dogs dove for Virgil’s face, and the most amazing thing happened.

A giggle escaped. And then another.

Soon, Virgil was laughing so hard his stomach hurt and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, but in the best possible way. If there was a heaven, it was being trampled by two 60+ pound dogs.

Patton finally rounded up the dogs and held them back just as roman appeared in the doorway. 

“Sorry! She must’ve smelled one of you because one minute she was calm, and the next—boom! Right outta my arms!”

“S’okay,” said Virgil, still chuckling.

It was then Virgil realized Patton was staring at him, a look of awe spread across his face. "What?" he asked self-consciously. 

“I’ve never heard you laugh like that before!”

Virgil blushed. “Well, you’ve never seen me being mauled by two ferocious canines before,” he said, rubbing their heads.


	3. Not Again, Jeffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Uhh how about Virgil is walking a doggo and then the doggo goes running and pulls Virgil along and Virgil ends up with badly scraped knees -lil miss (Anonymous)

Big dogs were hard to walk.

Jeffrey was fully recovered from his mishap with the car, and Virgil was being extra careful to keep his distance from the road and have a tight grip on the leash. That meant that he was pulled by every little movement the dog made, but it was better than being too lenient.

The anxiety of something bad happening had almost shrunk away for the day. It was sunny out, but a little chilly from the cool autumn air. Virgil was in paradise, because fuck yeah, sweater weather.

The anxiety returned instantly as Jeffrey caught sight of a squirrel across the road.

Virgil barely had time to think, _oh shit_ , before he was being dragged along for the ride. Jeffrey bolted after the squirrel, barely hindered by Virgil’s scrawny weight. He lugged Virge down the sidewalk at top speed.

The smooth cement of the sidewalk turned to harsh gravel as Jeffrey crossed the road. Fortunately, there were no cars. Unfortunately, the gravel tore at Virgil’s knees and hands.

After forever, the dog finally treed the fucking squirrel, barking the entire time. Virgil rolled over and sat up, surveying the damage.

His jeans were ripped, which was fine (it would add to the aesthetic). But as he pulled rocks out of his hands, he realized the black fabric was turning darker around the knees.

Looking in the holes of his jeans, he saw his knees entirely covered in blood. They were oozing slowly, and he bit back a hiss of pain as he bent them.

Once a few minutes had passed, he tried to stand up. It took him a while, and it was shaky and painful, but eventually he was standing on his own two feet.

Virgil started walking Jeffrey home, each step pulling at the scrapes on his legs. He plastered on a smile and hoped Beth wouldn’t notice anything wrong when he dropped the dog off, and being as old as she was, she just waved him goodbye with a, “Thank you, dear!”

He trudged on home, wincing the entire way. When he got there, only Patton was home.

Virgil counted to ten in front of the door, then opened it and went in.

“Pat?”

Patton appeared, and immediately noticed something was wrong. “What’d you do, kiddo?”

Virgil scoffed. “The fucking dog took me for a ride.”

Patton looked surprised, then went to grab a first aid kit. He came back, box in hand. 

“You gonna patch me up, Dr. Pat?”

“You bet. Look at your legs! There’s blood everywhere! I’m not about to let you go walking around like that!”

Sighing, Virgil sat on the couch and let Patton get to work.

First, Patton wiped the gravel and blood from Virgil’s knobby knees. He did it with the same rapt attention he gave to his non-human patients, the same gentle hands, and a warm smile whenever their eyes met.

After placing little heart bandages over the scrapes, he stood up again.

“Now, promise me you’ll try to stop getting hurt every time one of us leaves you alone.”

“I promise, Pat.”


	4. Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logicality : Very weird and corny pick up lines. (freepaperie081)

“Hey, Logan,” Patton said, appearing behind where Logan was nestled on the couch with _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_. “Do you have a bandaid?”

Concerned, Logan put his book down. “Not on me, what did you—”

“Because I scraped my knee falling for you!”

“Are you okay? Also, we’re not dating.”

“Logan, you must be a banana.”

“A what?”

“Because I find you a-peeling!”

“I don’t understand.” Logan shook his head, completely bewildered as to why Patton was acting so foolishly.

“Are you Australian?”  


“No.”

“Well, you meet all my koala-fications!”

“First, it pronounced ‘qualifications’; second, your qualifications for what?”

“Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Logan looked embarrassed, a light blush spreading across his features. “Thank you, I think.

“You better call life alert, because I’ve fallen for you and can’t get up!”

“You’re still standing, Patton.”

“I’m not a photographer, but I can picture us together!”

“Please stop.”  


“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber!"

“I always thought I’d be in the kale family, personally.”

“Hey, feel my cardigan.” Patton lifted the sleeve for Logan to touch.

Logan decided to humour the odd man, stroking the sleeve twice.

“Know what it’s made of?”

“Likely a polyester or cotton blend—”  


“It’s made of boyfriend material!”

Logan sighed deeply, putting his head in his hands. Whenever Patton got in one of his punny moods, he usually stayed that way for at least an hour, and Logan was the only one home.

“Are you my lungs?”  


“Obviously not—”

“Because you’re close to my heart!”

“Physically, I’m not that close to you right now.”

“Logan, you remind me of a stag.”

“In what way am I like a—”  


“You’re very deer to me!”

“What did I do to deserve this, Patton.”

“Are you made of copper and tellurium?”

“Well, the human body is roughly 0.0001% cop—”

“Because you’re Cu-Te!”

Logan sighed, but a smile wormed its way onto his face. “Ok, that one I thoroughly enjoyed.”  


“Yes!” Patton fist-bumped the air, overjoyed at finding a pun Logan enjoyed. Then he mumbled something under his breath that Logan didn’t hear.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?”  
  
“Can you help me up the stairs?” Patton asked sheepishly. “I actually did scrape my knee tripping in the doorway.”

“Of course, Patton.” 

* * *

“Patton.”  


“Wha—what? Lo, it’s the middle of the ni—”

“Are you an alien?”

“I don’t—what?”

“Because I think you’re out of this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't do it romantic but my ace/aro ass can not.


	5. Break a Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Logicality : "You need a little break sweetie". (freepaperie081)

It was yet another day where Logan was pushing himself past the breaking point to write a paper for the science centre. This one was on the theories on what would happen to the human body if it were launched into space without any safety precautions.

A thoroughly enjoyable topic, Logan found.

He had just gotten to the part on ebullism when someone knocked on the door.

“Whatcha working on?” Patton asked, walking over to the swivel chair with his arms crossed.

Logan turned around and cracked his knuckles, a habit he didn’t usually partake in unless he was excited.

“Well, you see, it’s about hat would happen if you went in space without a space suit or any other safety measure.”  
  
_Ahh_ , thought Patton. _So Logan’s in one of his “ramble for hours on end about this special interest” moods._

Patton decided to humour him. “Oh? What would happen? Would you explode?”

Logan looked delighted that someone was indulging him, as it was so rare. He rambled on about gas bubbles and fluids and UV and mutations and vacuums and a bunch of other things about the human body versus space.

It was then Patton noticed the three empty coffee cups, the untidiness of the usually neat workplace, and the bags under Logan’s eyes.

“Logan,” he said, growing worried.

“Yeah, so IF you were to survive, the radiation from the sun would give you all kinds of cell mutations, likely leading to cancer—”  


“Logan.”

“—but the likelihood of you surviving long enough to get cancer is slim, slim, slim, slimmer than Slim Jims, as in maybe—”  


“ _Logan_ ,” Patton said more forcefully.

Logan shook his head as if being awoken by a rude yet important alarm. “I’m sorry; what was that?”

“How long have you been working?”

He paused and fixed his glasses. “I don’t know. What time is it?”

Patton ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s 1:30. It’s past your usual bedtime, kiddo.”

That much was true. Logan usually went to bed at 11:30 sharp so he could wake up promptly at nine, well-rested and ready for another day of work. 

But this wasn’t a regular day. He had so many things to do! The possibilities were endless—he had t write them down, or he would forget! (Untrue, as Logan had a near perfect memory, especially when it came to his own ideas).

“It’s only been...six hours of this paper.”

“And the one before that?”  


“I was at the science centre before that.”

“So you’ve been working for fifteen hours straight. Lo, have you eaten today?”

Logan carefully went through the events of the day. “Well, I’ve had coffee—”  


“How many cups?"  


“Oh, at least four, I should think, probably closer to six—”

“Logan!”

“What?”

Patton shook his head. “You need a little break, sweetie.”

“Don’t call me sweetie.”

“Does it bug you that much?”  


With a sigh, Logan gave a quiet, “No,” with a slight quirk of the lips to let Patton know he really didn’t mind.

“C’mon, Lo. If you don’t take a break, I’m stealing your laptop.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would, and you know it.”  


Before Patton could interfere, Logan saved his work then shut his laptop. “There. Happy?”  


“Always am, kid. Now, how about a snack and a drink that isn’t heavily caffeinated?” 

“Fine.”

Logan stood up and stretched, back cracking the entire length of his spine.

“Jesus, Lo. You can’t sit still for that long.”

The two went downstairs to the kitchen, where Patton began reheating pizza and passed Logan a bottle of water.

“Drink.”

Logan popped the cap off and downed half the bottle in one gulp. “Now what?”

“Movie, maybe?”

“Patton, it’s 1:30 in the morning.”  


“I know, but I don’t trust you to not go back to work if I send you to bed.”  
  
Logan smirked and let the matter drop, because it was true. Once Logan got hyper fixated on something, it was hard to let go, even to do necessary things like sleep.

Patton set up the movie—Big Hero 6, Logan’s favourite Disney film—and the two sat comfortably on the couch while Logan enjoyed his pizza (with all the sauce taken off, of course. Made it too mushy, in his opinion).

After he was finished, his body seemed to realize how tired it was. Even weirder, in his exhausted state, he was craving something...

What was it?

Warmth? No, the room was at a comfortable temperature, and he was under a blanket. Pressure? Not that either, as he had his weighted blanket draped over his lap. The urge to work? Nope, his fingers were still, no twitching or anything. He was too tired to type.

What the hell?

The realization comes to him like a punch in the gut—he’s craving...physical...contact.

He began fidgeting, unsure if he wanted to voice his needs. Usually, he wasn’t one for touch. In fact, most times it made him want to crawl out of his skin.

But today...today, he just wanted to be cuddled until he can’t feel the exhaustion in his bones.

Logan leaned in slightly toward Patton, hoping the other would pick up on how he was feeling.

And, bless him, Patton seemed to understand once he was nudged in the right direction.

A lean here, a shoulder touch there, and Patton opened his arms invitingly for Logan to collapse into. He began rubbing Logan’s back lightly, fingers brushing just enough for him to feel, but not enough to be overwhelming.

Logan sighed contentedly, and fell asleep dreaming of space.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my main [@lil-lycanthropy](http://lil-lycanthropy.tumblr.com/), or my writing [@guav-writes](https://guav-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
